Hakkoda Hook-up
by emmisunni
Summary: The Overwatch crew takes a vacation at a Hakkoda mountain hot spring, where Angela and Jack can't hold back their feelings. (Overwatch one-shot; Mercy x 76)


Author's note: This was originally a chapter in a 76xMercy story I've been working on occasionally over the past year. I've decided to make it a one-shot. The scene takes place in the "Golden Overwatch years" when the organization was successful. Angela Ziegler was recruited to Overwatch a few months earlier by Jack Morrison, and settled in as their research director and field medic. This was the beginning of their relationship. 

I might upload the post-fall story that I was working on. I'm not satisfied with it, though, so it will be a while if I do decide to post it. Also, I agree with the other writers of 76xMercy stories. There need to be more. I'm not into older guys typically, but goddamn Soldier 76 is fucking sexy.

Warning: nothing but smut, M-rated for sexual content and language.

Within the next few months after her recruitment, the medical facility was constructed, and Angela could begin her research. Torbjörn helped her develop the Valkyrie swift response suit for use during missions. She also modified her technology to bring biotics directly to patients in the field.

Missions came and went, and before she knew it, Angela had been in Overwatch for a full year. She helped welcome two new members, Genji, a ninja of the Shimada clan who was rebuilt cybernetically in exchange for his service to Overwatch, and Winston, a genetically enhanced gorilla that escaped from the lunar colony after the other gorillas there revolted. She became close to both of them. Genji was grateful for Angela's expertise in rebuilding his body, and Winston was grateful for the scientific discussions and research they did together. She also became close with all of the crew; she enjoyed cooking meals for the crew with Reinhardt, having tea with Ana, and being beat by Winston in chess.

She bonded especially well with Jack. But when she realized the extent of her feelings, she began building a fence between the two. They could see each other, touch each other's hands through the bars, but they could not hold each other close. Gabriel's work in Blackwatch was kept highly secret, even from other members of Overwatch, and there was the infamous public relations disaster. A French journalist accused Blackwatch of human rights violations regarding its intelligence gathering. The article whipped up a feeding frenzy within the political and news circles, and journalists began publishing _any_ tarnishing information regarding Overwatch. If she and Jack began dating, someone may find out a way to use that information against them.

Angela finished typing her daily report on the computer and posted it in the research forum. Winston would read it. He was meticulous about keeping up to date on all projects. Angela laughed as she thought about asking Torbjörn if he would start reports on his progress with weapons development. He hadn't once typed up a report since Angela had known him.

One evening, during dinner, Jack announced that the board was so pleased with their success, that they had authorized a weeks' vacation for everyone. The rest of the dinner was especially jovial, with everyone sharing what they will do with the time off.

"Hmm… I think I'll visit an old family friend at their spa," Genji mused.

"Ohh, that sounds lovely," Lena said dreamily.

"Well you could come if you wanted," he suggested. "It's a hot spring resort in the Hakkōda mountains. Very peaceful place."

"Really?!" Lena exclaimed and hugged Genji. "Oh, that sounds so wonderful!"

In the end, everyone decided to go, as a stay at a hot spring seemed the most relaxing option.

"Genji, this place is beautiful!" Ana exclaimed as she exited the aircraft. The spa was of Edo-style architecture and nestled within towering fir and beech trees. Genji greeted the staff and bowed, thanking them for accommodation.

" _Mondai nai_ ," the hostess chuckled. "I am so happy you came, Genji!" She embraced him.

Angela smiled as she watched Genji. Gabe grunted, "Hey, pay attention," as he gave her some luggage.

"Oh! Sorry, Gabe. It's just odd to see him so cheerful. He's usually sulky… just like you," she jabbed.

"Ha-HA," Gabriel replied sarcastically, "Just hurry it up, I want to hit the baths."

"Don't worry about this, darling," Reinhardt chimed while taking the suitcase from Angela. "You and the girls go get settled in."

" _Danke_ , _Reinhardt_ ," Angela beamed. She giggled while walking away, listening to Reinhardt scold Gabe. He was such a chivalrous man. Angela and Ana bowed to the hostess before going in.

Jack powered down the engines and finished the more… clerical actions all Overwatch ships required after landing at a destination. It really was a pain in the ass, but the director's board kept strict track of the mileage and locations of all ships for a multitude of reasons. Jack grabbed his backpack from the storage closet and climbed out of the ship. Genji was chatting with the spa staff were chatting on the porch. "The men's room is down the hall to the left," he noted. "Oh, and dinner is served at 6."

"Thank you for having us," Jack nodded and bowed politely before heading inside. Genji had given everyone basic Japanese etiquette lessons before they arrived, but emphasized that it was purely optional. In Jack's experience, when something was _optional_ in etiquette, it really meant that if you didn't do it you looked like an ass. Jack slid open the door to the men's room and dropped his backpack on the floor. Gabriel and McCree were leaning against the wall, chatting briefly, while the others placed their bags in the closet.

"Is the spring open?" Jack asked as he took off his jacket and stretched.

"Yeah, but Lena's already in," Gabriel responded. "And Mr. Chivalry over here says he'll kill us if we get in while the ladies are in."

Reinhardt chuckled, "We just have to wait our turn."

"Well let me know when it's open," Jack said as he grabbed a press and a Ziploc full of coffee grounds out of his pack. _Time to relax._

Jack found his way to the kitchen, where Angela was pouring steaming water into a clay teapot. She was in a floral kimono which cut off mid-way up thighs. _Fuck…_ "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, Jack!" Angela chimed. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," he said, raising his bag.

He filled the French press with coffee. Angela handed him the kettle. He nodded before filling it. He pressed on the plunger slowly. "Were you going to get in?" she inquired.

"Reinhardt won't let us until you girls are done," he chuckled slightly.

"There is a large rock wall in the middle of the spa. It kind of splits it into two sections… plus they added rice and minerals to the water so it's opaque," she explained. "Genji was raving about how good of a treatment it is for the skin—though he was admittedly a bit upset that he couldn't take advantage of it! And.. it's not like you'd be able to see much." She shot him a mischievous look as she leaned on the counter next to him.

Jack grinned. _Teasing me at a time like this…_ "Doesn't matter, he'd be horrified that we were invading your privacy. Old gentleman's code, or something." He let go of the plunger and set the press on the counter.

"Well hopefully we won't be long." She set three cups on the tray with the pot, but stopped to gaze out the window. Dusk was beginning, and it bathed the land in pale yellow light. "It's really beautiful out here."

"It is…" Jack murmured. He stepped back from the window and leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, causing his muscles to bulge against his t-shirt sleeves.

Angela smiled and her heart fluttered a bit. "I'll see you Jack." She picked up the tray and lifted the noren to leave. God, he was so handsome. She was actually a bit glad that he wasn't going to get in with her. She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself. Her face grew warm and she tried to clear her mind and focus on not spilling the tea.

After about half an hour, a storm blew in, interrupting their soak.

"Ugh, that wind is freezing!" Lena complained as she shivered in her towel.

There was a knock at the door. The hostess called out in a heavy accent, "Dinner is ready, ladies."

"We'll be right there," Ana responded as she tied her kimono.

Dinner was in a cozy dining room. They sat on floor cushions around a low table and enjoyed beer, sake, and Japanese home cooking. The alcohol, in addition to Reinhardt's jolly singing, made everyone rather jaunty. Genji had to teach some of them how to use chopsticks properly. It was a good time, so good, in fact that they had to help some, who had a bit too much to drink, to bed.

Jack placed McCree down softly on a floor pad. "Don't throw up all over the place," he half-joked.

McCree grumbled, "I'll be fine."

Jack closed the door slowly and went back to the living area, where Winston and Angela were each reading.

"Are you two working?"

"I do this on my time off!" Winston exclaimed. "These Chinese researchers have made significant advances in temporal applied physics."

"Sounds riveting," Jack joked as he sat near the kotatsu. "I know you're reading medical journals," he said to Angela.

"Mhmm… I too read journals in my spare time."

Jack smiled and made himself comfortable.

Angela put down her tablet after finishing an article and noticed that Jack had dozed off. She shook him softly. "You should go to bed, Jack," she said softly.

"Mmm…"

Jack made his way to the men's room and lay down on his mat. God, Torbjörn's snoring was intolerable. Not to mention Genji talked in his sleep. Jack lay on his back and stared at the soft moonlight shining on the ceiling. He glanced at the clock and groaned. He'd been laying there for an hour. He got up and grabbed a towel.

Angela breathed deeply, taking in the fresh mountain air. A small breeze rustled the bamboo surrounding the hot spring. She looked up at the twinkling stars above, then to the small blanket of mist over the hot water, caused by the cool night air. The soft moonlight blanketed the mist on soft light.

"Nice and quiet. Just how I like it," she whispered, folding her towel and placing it on a stone next to the water. She stepped in, purring as her leg went further into the warmth. She found a spot at the far end of the pool and stretched out. Angela looked up—the twinkling night sky was visible through gaps in the mist. 

Jack was seated on a stool, rubbing himself down with soap. _What a dumb rule_ , he thought. _You're getting INTO a bath so why do you have to wash yourself before?_ _Whatever._ He rinsed himself briefly before grabbing a towel and heading outside.

Unfortunately, Angela and Jack went through the same door at the same time. They collided, with Angela slipping on a slick tile.

"Ahhh…" She groaned and gripped her ass. "Why the hell is there water all the way over here?!"

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand to help her up.

Angela blushed and turned her head slight. _Oh my God, his towel fell._ She couldn't say anything, but her face was beet red. She gripped the top of her towel, over her chest.

Jack raised his eyebrow, unsure of why she was doing this, but fuck did she look good. Her towel was wrapped around her torso; her breasts peeked out from the top. Her legs curved up to the towel, teasing at what was underneath. Her blush was gorgeous too. Her hair was slightly wet and half-up in a bun, with some loose strands sticking to her shoulders and neck. "What's wrong?" He murmured, his cheeks warm.

"Y-your towel," she stuttered, glancing to meet his gaze briefly.

He looked down, and his blush deepened. _Shit._ He gathered the towel and wrapped it around his waist again. "Sorry." He held out his hand again, helping Angela up. He joked quietly, "But it's not like you haven't seen it before… You are the doctor."

"I'm not on duty." Their eyes met briefly before looking away. _Her face is beet red_ / _His face is beet red_ , they both thought at the same time.

"Well I'm going in," he stated briefly, nodding toward the spring.

"Okay," she murmured, barely audible. Jack lifted the noren and went out to the spring. Angela exhaled when he left.

She filled the kettle and placed it on a burner. She thought back to the way Jack looked at her when she was on the ground. _I only came in here to make some tea… should I even go back?_ She sighed. _Admittedly… he made my heart flutter. Fuck! Why does he have to be so handsome?! We've flirted before… Granted it's been playful, but it was always under control!_ The kettle whistled, breaking her from her internal rant. She filled a small teapot and placed it and one cup on a tray. She paused, sighed, and placed another on the tray. _Right… the water is opaque. It should be fine… right?_

Angela slowly made her way back out to the spring, mindful of where she stepped (to not slip again while carrying tea). Jack was seated by the closest edge of the pool, with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder as she approached.

"I only went back in for tea; brought you some while I was at it," she explained, cheerfully.

"Ah… Thanks," Jack took his cup politely. He smiled at her as she put the tray down and sat on the ledge of the pool, dipping her feet. She hummed softly as she took her cup and sipped it briefly. Her gaze moved from her cup over to her left where Jack's towel lay folded. Warmth spread over her face. She huffed to herself. _Pull yourself together. It's not like you haven't been around a nude Jack before. It's a normal part of your job… but… this isn't work._

"Are you going to get in?" Jack asked, turning his head to her slightly, catching a glimpse of her flushed cheeks. "You don't have to." _Your company is enough._

Angela bit her lip and eyed Jack. _Fuck he is built._ His biceps bulged as he moved the cup to his mouth. She could usually control her thoughts around him, but sitting with him in this romantic spring and seeing his bare chest made it difficult. She took in a breath and turned her back to him, taking off her towel and slowly sunk into the steaming water.

They sat there in the relaxing pool for a few minutes in silence, each occasionally taking a drink of their tea. Angela finished her cup and smiled, savoring the taste. Japanese tea was so simple and delicious! She refilled both cups and placed the pot on the tray gently. "Thanks," Jack murmured.

She jumped slightly when she noticed Jack was closer to her than before. He was staring right at her. "What's wrong?" Angela asked nervously, her heart beating out of her chest. His hand came up and he thumbed a tender spot on her forehead.

"You're bruised," he added as he rubbed the bruise gently. "Sorry for running into you earlier…"

"It'll be fine…" Angela murmured. _He's so close… if only…_

Her unrestrained heart beat was thumping loudly in her ears. Jack's thumb was no longer over her bruise, but moved down to her cheek slowly.

 _She's so fucking beautiful_ , he thought. Her eyes were glimmering, bright blue, and her cheeks were flushed red. _She's moving closer…_

She didn't realize how close they were before their lips met. Electricity shot up her spine and her mind was in overdrive. The feel of his lips and the heat of his breath were too much to process. It was… simply… perfection. Before she knew it, the kiss ended. How long had it lasted? She was silent, lips still pursed slightly, eyes shimmering in the orange glow.

Angela's face was even more red then before. Jack caressed her jaw, moving down to her chin. "Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yes… it's just that I feel like my heart will jump out of my chest," she said softly, grinning.

Jack laughed and scattered kisses along her jawline, while caressing her shoulder.

"You've had no idea how long I've waited to kiss you," he whispered in her ear.

The feel of his breath on her ear was nearly too much. She shivered. "You're going to drive me crazy," she murmured.

Jack grinned and planted a sensual kiss on her neck, causing Angela's body to tingle. She closed her eyes, fully enjoying the sensation.

She straddled him, her hands entwined around his neck and returned kisses along his neck, up to his jaw, and finally his lips. She felt his hands trail from her back to her love handles, then to her ass. His grip was strong… and Angela thought she'd melt into it. They entangled tongues for a bit, heat growing, taking in each other's taste and feel.

He returned peppered kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping the back of his head and tugging gently on his hair, and moaning softly as he hit a sweet spot on her neck.

Jack's loins throbbed. _Fuck, the sounds she makes_ … He gathered her lips with his, tongues becoming involved. Jack's mind was in overdrive, trying to process Angela's scent and taste. She pulled away and gazed at him eagerly before standing up, in a teasing manner, her nipples perked from the cool night breeze.

She wrapped a towel around her torso, and leaned into his ear, whispering, "Are you coming?"

They stumbled into the kitchen, kissing each other wildly. Jack stopped suddenly and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips. He drew back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Angela," he murmured before kissing her gently. She returned his kiss, rather messily, causing him to chuckle.

"I've loved you since I laid eyes on you."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and then kissed her again, this time biting her lip softly and caressing then gripping her hips underneath the towel.

He breathed sharply as she stroked his erection through his towel. Angela smiled naughtily and he groaned throatily as she found her way underneath his towel. Suddenly, she yanked down the fabric, and squatted. She worked her tongue around his tip, looking up at him. He wobbled slightly and pushed her hair back behind her ear, gripping the back of her head softly. He began panting as she enveloped him, gagging slightly when he reached the back of her mouth. She worked as slowly as she could, eliciting moans from him. He began squirming after a few minutes, and lifted her chin up softly to kiss her.

Angela met his gaze when she stood. His eyes were glistening, but intense. He kissed her passionately before grabbing her a bit roughly and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she returned his kiss deeply. She felt his member digging into her ass cheek, and the cold wetness of his precum against her skin. She pulled away to breathe and murmured his name. Her eyes were glassy, her lips and puffy and pink like the blush on her cheeks. _She's beautiful_ , Jack thought.

She pulled him into a ravenous kiss as he unwrapped her towel, exposing her. He lightly brushed her clit, causing her to moan. He kissed her temple, his breathing was hot on her ear. He began rubbing her pussy, and whispered, "You're so wet."

"It's what you do to me," she whispered back. They smiled before their lips met. He lifted her legs gently and kissed her thigh. Angela bit her lip in anticipation.

His breath was warm on her pussy and she gasped when he began tonguing her. Her thoughts became jumbled, and all her attention was focused on the man in front of her.

" _Eine solche necken_ …" Angela panted.

"Hmmm?" Jack paused and kissed the inside of her thigh. "Don't speak German, my doctor…" he mumbled before returning to his business.

"You're… AH!" she gasped as he began licking her pussy. "..Such.. ahh.. a tease," she stuttered. Angela's mind was a muddled mess. She couldn't say anymore. She'd dreamt about Jack for so long, and now that he was here, strong hands gripping her hips and licking her most intimate areas… and _AH_ … Angela moaned loudly as Jack inserted a finger into her, causing waves of pleasure to overtake her. "Jack…" she panted.

Jack grinned deviously and began moving his finger around. _She's so wet…_ he thought. She was so beautiful, panting and writhing and moaning. His loins throbbed again, thinking about her. "Come here," he grunted while pulling her to the edge of the counter, making Angela giggle.

After running his hands up and down her body, Jack rested one hand on her hip, the other adjusting himself before her. He moaned loudly as his cock came into contact with her warm, wet pussy. Angela fidgeted slightly as he rubbed his erection against her slit.

"Please, Jack…" Angela begged. She could feel his warm cock pressing and rubbing against her dripping pussy.

Jack slowly entered her, groaning deeply as the wet, searing walls of her vagina clenched his erection. "My fucking God," Jack panted, "You're so tight." He gripped her hips and began thrusting slowly.

Angela could only muster a few whimpers and moans. She looked up at him, and their eyes met in a passion-filled gaze. Jack leaned over and kissed her ardently, their tongues fighting. He began pumping faster, causing Angela to moan in pleasure, her pussy leaking with each thrust of his cock.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled way and turned, bending over to present herself. "Gorgeous," Jack whispered as he groped her ass. He inserted himself again, almost losing it as Angela swiveled her hips and pushed herself onto his cock. She giggled softly when she heard Jack shuddering with pleasure. "Feel nice?" she murmured.

"Fuck, you have no idea," he groaned, gripping her hips and pushing himself as far into her as he could. He began thrusting, causing her breasts to bounce forward with each impact. She moaned when Jack grabbed her ponytail, pulling gently.

"…So… _gut_ ," Angela panted.

"Can tell…. You.. keep.. tightening.. up," he huffed before ceasing his thrusts, cock buried deep inside of her.

"Mmm…" she smiled and began pushing herself onto his member slowly, causing him to moan.

He grunted and grabbed her hips, ramming into her deeply. The tightening of her pussy, its heat, and wetness was driving him over the edge. "Gonna… cum," he grunted. Waves of pleasure overtook him, and he pumped his seed into Angela's pussy. It leaked out gradually, traveling down her legs, as his thrusting slowed to a stop.

Jack pulled out and wiped a bit of perspiration off his brow before leaning against the counter next to her.

" _Wunderbar…_ " she murmured as she kissed him softly.

"That much I understand," he chuckled and caressed her cheek lightly before returning her kiss. Angela's heart fluttered.

They sat on the ground outside the kitchen, holding each other. _I can't believe we gave into lust,_ she thought then blushed. _Aber... es war einmalig._

"I'm worried someone may have heard us…" Jack glanced at Angela, her wide eyes staring up at him, lips slightly pursed. _Risky as all hell… but my God, she is fucking amazing_.

Angela bit her lip and mumbled, "I know… but I don't want to stop…"

"Same," Jack mumbled as he pulled her close, kissing her softly.

Angela's heart dropped at the thought. They would have to be careful. She held him close and buried her head into his chest. A few tears welled in her eyes. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want their relationship to tarnish Overwatch's name. The media have a feeding frenzy whenever _any_ salacious news is revealed. _Fuck it_ , she thought. She never wanted this to end. She drifted off to sleep in his arms, dreaming of her future with _him._


End file.
